Talk:Ranger
Has anyone used this? Ranger seems like one of the few specs that a bow-based Rogue could benefit from. For example, there are 3 beasts you can summon, and the 4th talent makes each stronger. What's the difference between the wolf, bear, and spider? Is the spider stronger than the bear, and the bear stronger than the wolf, or is the difference in their abilities? Servius 04:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :I plan to go for this on my Bow-Rogue. Currently level 11, and I chose Duelist at level 7, since it was the only other useful specialization. Also, I think you can only summon one beast at a time, and they have the abilities that the shapeshifter gets, perhaps with the extra skills like overwhelm after you get the 4th talent. 16:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :: Another player told me the Wolf = melee DPS, the Bear = tank, and the Spider = ranged DPS/CC. The complimentary Spec for bow-Rogues is Bard I think, but you can do whatever you want of course. Servius 04:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Setting up tactics for pets I am not sure about "Animate Dead", but Rangers are able to set up tactics for their pets, as soon as they spawn. You get a message: "1 tactics slot has been added" (or 2 for me with Master Ranger) Now this might not seem as much, but it appears to me that it is the only way to configure their tactics and unlock their special(hidden?) ability - Overwhelm. You can setup a tactic for your pet "Self-Any" -> "Use Ability: Overwhelm" I am not sure how these abilities are set or unlocked in the tactics menu, or whether they are related to the WarDog's talents. If you have played through the game, you will probably have met at least 1 elite monster with Overwhelm and you understand how powerful this attack is. *Bear: ** Rage - which increases it's damage output ** Slam - which is a knockback-style critical hit. *Spider ** Web - Crowd Control (aka Stun) ** Poison Spit - ranged DoT(Damage over Time) attack. *Wolf has by far the most perks(4 of which can only be accessed via the tactics menu): **Howl: Reduces Defenses of nearby enemies **Dread Howl: AOE(Area of Effect Stun) **Charge: Knockback **Shred: High Damage Ability with Knockback and Bleeding Effect **Growl: Same as Howl, but single target. ***I just got the Wolf talent (haven't gotten the other three yet) and notice a small difference. The only visable ability on the hotbar is Howl (didnt' see anyone else mention that so there it is). In his tactics screen he has access to Howl, Dread Howl, Shred, and Overwhelm (no Growl or Charge). Maybe this is because I don't have the Master Ranger 4th talent or whatever it's called. I'll confirm that the only chance to access the tactics for your 'pet' is by clicking the "New Tactics slot added" tooltip immediately after summoning ...and sadly the tactics do reset each time (I haven't yet tried to save a profile for later retrieval, has anyone else?). 09:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Anonymous In my opinion, everyone who considers an Archer Rogue, should pick up the Ranger Talents, as they add a lot of power to the class. A single pet provides the following benefits: *One more Tank. *One more Damage Dealer. *One more Stunner *One more Debuffer (reduces the fighting prowess of the enemy) All these significantly improve the Archer Rogue over it's melee counterpart ((The Ranger pets are mutually exclusive when comparing an Archer Rogue to a Melee Rogue--they may each specialize as a Ranger and a pet's functionality is independant of the Rogue that summoned it. I agree that the Ranger is one of the better specializations, but your statement here is invalid. 09:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Anonymous)). Overwhelm being seriously able to take out enemy caster bosses. These pets take no fatigue to summon, but require a short channeling time. Tactics cannot be saved between summons, so you will have to reconfigure them manually each time. * From the Article side, it seems each animal does cost you 5% Fatigue and 50 Stamina Upkeep, which isn't insignificant. It also appears that, if you close the Tactics screen after your summoned pet appears, you cannot get it back. I summoned a wolf, closed the screen, then opened the Tactics page and the wolf was not accessible. I unsummoned the wolf and resummoned it and the tactics page did not reappear. Maybe that was a fluke, but I never used it again. It sounds like I need to give it another try. Servius 22:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Edit: *Added remark about the relation to Wardog talents. *Changed formatting for easier read. -- 21:58, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Damaury